


Mezzanotte babbana

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, Middle Ages, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Le smorfie disgustate di Salazar sono lo splendido coronamento di una mezzanotte perfetta."
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Salazar Slytherin





	Mezzanotte babbana

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per "We are out of prompt".
> 
> Prompt:  
> Harry Potter, Serpeverde / Grifondoro,  
> «Vuoi stare zitto?»  
> “Stavo scherzando.”  
> “Offerta di pace.”

Le smorfie disgustate di Salazar sono lo splendido coronamento di una mezzanotte perfetta.  
Nel mondo babbano ci sono in giro solo ladri e assassini. In quello dei maghi si discute, si pianifica e si studia. In lontananza il canto di un uccello notturno mette in guardia chiunque sia in strada e lo invita ad affrettarsi.  
Godric, invece, se la prende calma. Il fumo sale verso il foro nel tetto di paglia e argilla, mentre una serva spettinata, forse la figlia del locandiere, continua a portare cibo e birra.  
Salazar è a disagio. Continua a toccare la bacchetta per liberarsi della tensione. Godric, invece, si diverte e osserva. Quella robaccia chiamata birra gli piace. Si scopre a cantare una canzone che parla di battaglie babbane, della conquista romana e della fine dell’antica religione.  
“Vuoi stare zitto?” gli sibila addosso Salazar. Godric sorride mentre l’altro si alza, tirandosi il cappuccio sugli occhi verdi.  
“Io me ne vado…” gli dice.  
“Stiamo studiando i loro usi” sottolinea Godric. “Che c’è di male? Un giorno non troppo lontano la magia potrebbe scomparire e noi dovremo mescolarci a loro.”  
Le labbra di Salazar si tendono in una smorfia furiosa.   
“Stavo scherzando” ritratta immediatamente Godric. “Accetti un’offerta di pace?” gli chiede.  
Salazar torna a sedersi. Godric sa che è venuto il momento. Ci pensa da tempo. Ha scherzato, un attimo prima, ma non del tutto. Il mondo sta diventando pericoloso, per quelli come loro. Devono tutelarsi, se non vogliono scomparire.  
“Di cosa si tratta?” gli chiede Salazar.  
“Dei nostri allievi” gli risponde Godric. E sa che quella sera, davanti a due boccali di sicurissima birra babbana, sta per iniziare una nuova era. 


End file.
